


What A Fucking Gentleman

by DimensionsInTime



Series: A Kingsman Christmas [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Biting, But Harry Likes Eggsy being in Control, Christmas Party, Fluff, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hartwin, Hickeys, Inappropriate Use of Codename, Intimate touching, Kissing, M/M, Merlin Seems to Interrupt Alot, No Real Don/Sub, Secretly Dating, Smut, harry is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: Eggsy makes Harry throw a Christmas party for the Kingsman this year. They celebrate for awhile but then find something better to do.





	1. Merlin, For Fucks Sake

**_Eggsy & Harry’s Christmas Party_**

**_Christmas Day, Dec. 25th, 3:34 pm._ **

Eggsy was excited for today to say the least, wondering what exactly Harry had in store. This was his first Christmas as a Kingsman, so when Eggsy had heard the Kingsman don’t celebrate together he had thought it a tragedy. He had decided to make Harry throw a Christmas party and invited all the Kingsman.

“You really have out done yourself, Galahad.” Eggsy said with a smirk, a drink in one hand and the other resting in the pocket of his Bespoke suit. Harry felt himself relax as Eggsy approved. Eggsy has invited his mum and sister, gladly letting his mum mingle with the Kingsman and their own families.

“I’m glad that you think so,” Harry spoke with a smile and placed a secretive hand on Eggsy’s waist, the one that didn’t have a drink in it obviously. “Darling.” He whispered into the younger boy’s ear, his smile getting wider.

Eggsy couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine, shuddering and smirking up at him. He looked around and saw nobody so he leaned up and snogged Harry gently. This was new for them. Harry and Eggsy have spent the past few months as boyfriends, but Harry hadn’t started using pet names until a couple of weeks ago. They made Eggsy blush a deep red and that was something Harry couldn’t help but love.

Harry wrapped his arm further around Eggsy’s waist as he deepened the snog, humming. Eggsy has nowhere to set his drink so he simply gripped it tighter as he placed his arm around Harry’s shoulder. The room was mood lit and there was Christmas music playing through a stereo. They were in the corner of the room and couldn’t help but indulge. Then they heard someone clear their throat.

Luckily, it was just Merlin, who was the only one who knew about this. “You two seem to be enjoying the party.” He smirks and leans against the wall. “Do you insist on locking lips everywhere you go?” He teases, knowing Harry has a pet peeve against people talking about his relationships.

“I will inquire how you think we do that because if I recall correctly we’ve only ever snogged- in public- at a Kingsman meeting... A few times.” He smirks cockily, knowing him and Eggsy have done way more than just snog at a Kingsman base. For instance, the tailor shop has seen quite a few mishaps. They were so glad the armory didn’t have security cameras.

_“Really? In here?” Eggsy smirked, hands resting on Harry’s waist as he backed him into the armory. “You naughty, naughty man.” Harry simply leaned down, kissing and nipping at Eggsy’s tender collarbones. “Fuck, Harry...” He moaned, knowing Harry loved hearing his named moaned._

_Harry backed Eggsy up to the sink right inside the door. “Eggsy, darling, your trousers.” He starts unbuttoning Eggsy’s trousers to help. The moment was filled with moans and butterflies and thrills._

* * *

 

_**3:48 pm.** _

“You know, Galahad, that comment earlier with Merlin, that was so unlike you. Have I infected you?” Eggsy chuckled softly with a steady hand against Harry’s thigh. They both had their backs against the wall and were far enough apart that nobody seemed the notice Eggsy’s hand on the back of Harry’s thigh, rubbing up and down it. It was a simple, intimate touch that was getting Harry a bit worked up, especially since Eggsy would very rarely actually touch his arse.

“Eggsy, we need to find a room.” Harry finally says, voice deep with lust. His cheeks were a soft pink color as if he’d been in the cold and he placed a hand on his lover’s lower back.

Eggsy looked over to him, confused as to why Harry would want to find a room, that is until he looked down where his hand was. “Oh... I see. C’mon, Galahad.” He smiled, grabbing Harry’s hand and guiding him to an office out of view. “We really gonna do this, huh? Have sex in a Kingsman office?”

Harry Hart felt himself only get bigger. “Yes... yes we are.” He steps closer to the other man and starts to snog him with much more passion than he expected.

Eggsy begins immediately to unbutton Harry’s shirt but doesn’t bother to untuck it, grabbing Harry’s sides and kissing down his chest instead of his lips. His chest was covered in scattered dark freckles and was so toned he couldn’t help but kiss between his pecs.

“Fuck, you are so smokin’.” Eggsy mumbles into his bare chest, making his way down and unbuttoning his trousers. Eggsy couldn’t help himself when it came to sex with Harry, hell, Eggsy couldn’t help himself when it came to Harry.

Harry had a smirk, pushing Eggsy back onto the desk in the room. Eggsy caught a glimpse of the name plate on the door and started laughing. “Oh fuck! This is Merlin’s office?!” He shouted, placing one hand on the desk for support and one around Harry’s waist as their legs slotted together.

“I suppose it is.” Harry chuckled and kissed down Eggsy’s neck. “But please Eggsy, the party is only a wall away.” He warned, rolling his hips a bit. From here on out they were lost in each other as if nobody and nothing else existed. Eggsy remained anything but quiet, to the pleasure of Harry’s ears.


	2. Harry Hart, Gentleman Spy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy have a great time at the party. And then Eggsy gets caught up with his mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter!

Harry had Eggsy pinned against the desk, grabbing at his lover’s waist and blatantly biting down on his neck. He was so impatient when it came to the young man, so eager to hear him moan his name or feel Unwin pull his hair. _Merlin is going to be so fucking pissed_. Is a thought that crossed the younger man’s mind, knowing he’s gonna shag on Merlin’s desk with the man Merlin definitely doesn’t like in that way.

“Eggsy, darling, your clothes are in the way. Please...” Harry says in an almost desperate tone, tugging at Eggsy’s shirt, which happened to be his favorite of Eggsy’s collection. It was a classic Bespoke shirt that was a soft purple, so light in color you could barely tell but it brought out Eggsy’s eyes. Harry quickly untucked said shirt and started unbuttoning it. He tugged it off, smirking at Eggsy’s own toned torso, but the smirk was gone as quickly as it came as lust took over.

Eggsy’s mind came to from the lust and pushed Harry’s shirt and blazer off of his shoulders. “So fucking sexy, you cheeky bastard.” He was practically worshipping his boyfriend’s fit body. “You’re so fucking fit.” He pounced forward, sucking a soft pink mark into Harry’s neck.

Harry let out soft moans, grabbing one of Eggsy’s hands and guiding it to the back of his head. “Darling, please, _please_...” He begged for Eggsy to pull his hair, to make him feel how much he wanted him. Eggsy smirked a cheeky smirk up at Harry and yanked his hair by the fistful. Harry moaned at the tug, digging his fingers deeper into Eggsy’s hips.

Eggsy bit his lip when they separated, the spot turning a pale pink for a second as he put pressure. Then it became a dark red, making his lips looked even more fucked and Harry took notice. He then pulled Harry’s hips impossibly closer to his, rubbing his own thigh between Harry’s thighs and on his bulge. He felt the older man grind on his leg and was bemused by the action. “So fucking kinky, bruv...” The use of the nickname was something Hart didn’t mind but sometimes he wished his boyfriend would just shut up and snog him.

Harry allowed himself to grind against Eggsy and moan his name loudly. “Eggsy... I’m so close, please give me something.” He moaned and stumbled over his own words, grinding harder into Eggsy.

“Not yet, Harry...” He whispers in his ear, teasing Harry with his palm through his pants. “You always liked a bit of rough, haven’t ya?” Eggsy hisses, gaining a better grip on Harry’s hair and hips. “C’mon Galahad, let’s play rough...” He snogs him roughly, biting his lips and licking his way into his mouth. “Such a fuckin’ gorgeous man...”

Harry felt another tug at his hair and moaned loudly. “I need to be inside of you, Eggsy...” He was one for _a bit of rough_ but he loved it more when he could be rough _in_ his boyfriend. Eggsy chuckled, separating their bodies a bit to unbuckle Harry’s belt.

“Harry... Baby, I want you inside me, yeah? But do we have lube?” He asked softly, pausing his hands and licking his lips. Harry shook his head, disappointed. “It’s alright babe, not your fault... in fact, I know a substitute that is just as perfect...” He smirks and gets on his knees, pulling down Harry’s pants roughly because he didn’t bother to finish unbuttoning them. Harry’s body jerked with the movement, his cock almost pulling free. Eggsy grabbed it gently, looking up at Harry before licking a broad strip up the underside of it. Harry moaned softly, watching Eggsy and lacing his hands into the soft hair that was slightly gelled.

Eggsy took his cock into his mouth, going as far down as he could which left his nose buried in Harry’s thigh. Harry felt pleasure coiling in his lower stomach, not being able to help himself from letting out a litany or whimpers and moans. “Eggsy, my boy, I’m very close.” He gripped his hair harder and held him on his cock for a second, making him gag softly. He tensed and came with a louder moan, his hearing going fuzzy. Eggsy’s eyes watered a little from the sudden rush of warm liquid going down his throat, tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry wiped them off softly as he allowed Eggsy to pull off. “I’m so sorry my dear boy, are you okay?” He helped him up gently and snogs him in apology. Eggsy nodded into the soft snog, cupping Harry’s cheek and snogging him passionately. Harry never failing to give Eggsy the best damn snog of his life every time they snogged.

Eggsy helped Harry get redressed before putting on his own shirt and blazer. “Harry, your uh, your hair is... it looks like you just had the best shag of your life.” He chuckles, reaching up and helping his smooth it back down. Harry knew he didn’t look any better from the flat hair he had half an hour ago but decided just to push it down casually. “There... back to your gentlemanly, spy hair.” He laughed and adjusted his buttons on his shirt.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” He smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “Eggsy, we’ve been gone for half an hour... We should head back.” He grabbed Eggsy’s hand after they had finished getting dressed and adjusted. Eggsy took it kindly and followed him out and back to the hallway that led to the party. They let go of each other, Harry heading out first and then Eggsy. As soon as Eggsy came back his mum caught up with him and he was swept away, leaving Harry with one last smile. Harry smiled and gave him a nod, signaling a _I’ll catch up to you later_. This made Eggsy feel better about leaving him all alone at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hell of a good time, aye?!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story!! It’s my first story for The Kingsman movies and I absolutely just love these boys! But to be honest with you I definitely do ship Galahad/Eggsy/Merlin, i just didn’t write it because the plot is ya know, based off of Merlin being grossed out...
> 
> The entire time I was writing this I was listening to R&B love songs from the 80s so if it has that kind of vibe, you know why.


End file.
